Kaie NicFogarty
by Macko
Summary: This is set a year after Lady Knight. Kel and the gang lead a force to kill King Maggur. But they run into a puzzle. Kaie NicFograty. Please Read and Review. This story has been revamped. I will take all flames.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff from Tamora's books are just that, hers! So, I have no claim to them, but the characters/stuff that are not in the books are mine. That's okay? Right? Nod your head.

_It was a dreary day of Kaie's third birthday that everything went wrong. Her father was the king's right hand man with the army and was knighted for protecting the king from an assassin. One day a man out of the south came and whispered into the king's ear and her father was banished. He was stripped of his name, which had been Ahearn, to Fogarty, meaning banished. It had been on that day that Kaie and her mother were in the village when a bunch of soldiers came at them. Kaie had been so young and scared she ran for a vendor's stand, leaving her mother in the middle of the road. Her mother, Gwenifer, was running behind her when she stopped in her tracks with a slacken face, blood coming out of her mouth.  
_  
Kaie woke with a start. She was sleeping in her dark cave when she looked around and figured that it had all been a dream. A dream of the past, but still only a dream. Kaie, now seventeen, shook out the sleepiness of the night looked to the eastern horizon and saw the light blue of the rising sun.

"No point in going back to sleep now." She rose and stretched out her limbs. Looking to the back of the cave she saw the ever familiar pool of water and wondered when she had last had a bath. She had been living in the wilderness of Scanra for about fourteen years, though, only ten of them with her father.

Sighing, Kaie stripped of her clothes and jumped into the icy cold water. She lived in the ideal place. She had plenty of game, a vantage point if she were ever to be attacked, and a nice little cave to call her home. But, it hadn't been feeling like home for four years now. Her father had died of sickness in the lungs which had been caused by their new home.

Kaie got out, took one of her rough towels and dried herself. She went over to her packs to see what there was to wear. She pulled out some trousers and a shirt. A leather vest her father had made for her and a long green cloak. Satisfied she got dressed. She new that she would have to wash her other clothes soon, all of her dirty clothes were piled next to the pool that she had just gotten out of.

She picked up the comb and started combing her long coal black hair. She studied herself in the water. She had green-blue eyes that she got from her mother and a stubborn chin from her father. About to braid her hair Kaie heard a man's voice. And then she heard many voices, gruff ones that only lead her to believe that they were all men.

Slowly and quietly, Kaie tied back her hair and covered it with a small cloth hat as not to give away she was female. Kaie slid on her belly to the mouth of the cave, where, she could look down. They were strange men. They wore different colors, and yet they matched. They had on armor and were carrying shields. They were knights, not wanting to get involved with them she tried to scoot back into her cave but was attacked but little sparrows.

Not making a sound, Kaie tried to fight them off, but the chirpings had alerted the group of men below. She heard shorts orders given and soon the sparrows were gone. But instead of birds, this time there were swords pointing at her. Kaie could then define them to be of Tortall. The country now at war with the new pig they like to call a king.

"Who are you?" One of them asked her. She couldn't see them very well, but it came from in front of her. The now rising sun was behind them it was so bright that they could see her, but she couldn't see them.

Kaie acted like she couldn't understand what they were saying since they were speaking in Tortallian. She could hear someone swear and they asked her again, this time in common.

"No one worth killing." Kaie spoke softly.

"And why should we believe that?"

"Because I live here in this cave that you have so rudely entered. If you would please leave." Kaie asked. Not caring about the swords pointing at her she raised herself up to her feet. Now she could see them all. There were six of them in total. Not good odds for Kaie.

They seemed to be at a loss for words. Two of them nodded and started looking around her cave, three were speaking softly to each other and one was left watching her.

"Do you mind? This is my home, not yours. I don't care if you're the King's knights, you will leave right now, or suffer the consequences." Kaie was mad. This was her home, her own little place that no one knew about. And now these Tortallians are going through it as if she was the one doing something wrong. 

"What consequences?" The three who had been talking were all looking at her. Each holding their swords tightly.

"I would rather not say. But if you just leave, none of you will be injured. I swear on the Goddess." Kaie raised her hand, causing a knife to be produced from up her sleeve. This outfit was her favorite because of all the hidden places that held her knives.

"Fine. Merric, Owen, lets go." Kaie turned towards the speaker. The knight's voice didn't sound right. It was a little higher than a normal man's.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?" Kaie asked. She didn't know why she wanted to know. She shouldn't trust anyone, not a single person who could reveal to the King that she was still alive.

"That is not your business."

"Well then, just so you know. There are many guard houses in the forest and they don't ask questions first. They will anything that moves on two legs. So, happy hunting." Kaie turned back into the cave and made her way to the pool. Her whole body was shaking. What was she thinking? Threatening six knights with pain and then trying to find out where they were going.

Trying to calm her thoughts and nerves, she started to wash her dirty clothes. Kaie had thought that they had left until there was a bird call close to the mouth of the cave. She turned to see that the six had been circled up whispering and they had turned their head to the cave entrance. A man with black hair and blue eyes answered with an identical call.

Muttering to herself in Gallian, which makes any swear words sound worse they already are, Kaie continued washing her clothes. She was halfway done when fifteen men entered the cave. Jumping to her feet, Kaie reached for a knife and grabbed a sword from in the pool. It was her father's and was spelled to with stand any water damage.

Everyone just looked at her. _Why is everyone in here? This is my home!_ She got into a fighting stance and raised both the weapons.

"I told you all to leave. And now there are more of you. I warned you about the consequences." Kaie's voice was soft and steady, but inside her heart was racing and she could barely breathe. "Don't make me hurt you."

One of the original six men drew his sword and smirked at her, he had read hair and a face covered in freckles. None of the men tried to stop him as he approached her. He brought his sword up and attacked her. Kaie didn't have a second to think. She threw the knife towards him and blocked. The knight's eyes grew large in his surprise at her competency. They parried blocks for awhile till Kaie got bored. She didn't want to kill this man just wanted him and his friends to leave. Making a quick change in her grip to make it feel like she was holding a knife, she dove right and swung left. The knight's sword went flying and landed at the watching groups' feet. The knight was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath.

Putter the point of her sword at his throat Kaie asked, "Now will you leave?" Kaie looked at the group and saw that the knife she had thrown earlier was buried in one of the soldiers' chest. Without thinking, she dropped her sword and rushed over. This man had brown hair and green eyes. His face was white and he was sweating.

"Oh Goddess, look at what you made me do." Kaie pushed past two of the knights that were blocking her path and she knelt at the injured man's side.

"We should cut you down where you kneel right now."

Kaie looked to see who was speaking. And answered, "I asked politely, warned and threatened you all. None of you listened. I'm not saying that I'm not at fault, but you are all to blame as well. Now, stop speaking so I can help him." Kaie turned and pulled on someone's cloak, it fell into her hands. She bundled it up and put it under the injured man's head and on top of someone's knees. This person had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What is your name?" There was a pause.

"Kel."

"Okay Kel, I am going to need you to pull out the knife as quickly as possible when I give you the signal." The man opened his eyes. "And what is your name?"

"Neal."

"Okay Neal. I need you to sit still. I am going to heal you." Kaie rubbed her ear; she hadn't called on her Gift since her father died. But she needed to make things right. She didn't like to hurt people.

"But I am dying. It pierced my heart." Neal said quietly.

"Not if I can help it." Kaie closed her eyes and cut out all the noise around her. She called up the golden light that marked her ability and placed her hands around the knife. "Take the knife." The knife was quickly drawn out and just as quick Kaie put her hands on the wound. Blood gushed up through her closed fingers and Neal started to whimper.

Kaie thought of the heart and found where the small hole was leaking the blood. She weaved a patch of her gift and placed it over it and the blood stopped. Then she teased the organ to stitch together the whole. It took awhile to convince it, but it did fix itself. Drawing out a little Kaie noticed that there wasn't much blood left. Instead of leaving the body to make in its own, Kaie had the body make it right then so that Neal could have the strength to recover from the shock his body had.

When she was finished Kaie opened her eyes, or at least tried to. Her eyelids were heaving and her hands shook. She looked to see that Neal was awake and alive. He was and she could tell that he was surprised. Smiling, Kaie's vision swam and the last thing she remembered was someone saying, "Don't let her head hit the floor."

Please review! This is the new vamped first chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Veil

DISCLAIMER: I know I don't own anything…I am flat broke…lol

"Ugh. My head hurts." Kaie rose onto her forearms and looked around. She was lying on her sleeping mat near the pool. A cold compress fell off her forehead when she rose and Kaie picked it up. It was slightly damp still meaning that her now empty cave wasn't so for long.

"You should lie back down." Kaie turned to see Neal standing with his hands on his hips. He was rather handsome, but Kaie wasn't going to let him order her around.

"Then I shouldn't be the only one." Neal winced as Kaie smiled. She gingerly stood on her feet and instantly felt better. Her previous dizziness caused by the healing was gone and she felt ravenous.

Looking out the cave entrance it looked to be early evening. Stretching her muscles, Kaie took another quick look around. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed. Nodding, she followed Neal out of the cave to see a large number of tents erected in the small plateau below the ledge and behind the trees. Shaking her head Kaie looked at Neal.

"How is in charge of all of you?" Kaie asked, hands on hips. She couldn't believe that these soldiers would erect their tents so openly in the enemy's land.

"Why should I tell you? You know, we only stayed here because we owed you for saving my life." Neal looked stern and crossed his arms. For some reason, Kaie's hands twitched to slap him.

"Because, it is rather important that I speak with them." Kaie spoke evenly and calmly. She would not let him get the better of her temper. Neal shuffled from foot to foot, thinking. Exasperated by his slowness, Kaie jumped off her ledge onto the ground which was twenty feet below. She had done this jump so many times that her muscles were used to such abuse.

Hearing Neal cursing at her from the ledge, Kaie allowed herself a small smile as she searched for the largest tent in the group. She remembered all the stories her father told her about war and how they were fought. In all the stories, they generals and leaders always met in a large tent, so it was only logical that these men would do the same.

After about fifteen minutes, Kaie decided that she had found whoever was in charge. She had been studying the men from the shadows of the forest. She spent little time on finding the largest tent, but the problem was there were at least three tents of the same size in a circle at the center of the masses. The tent to the left near the sycamore tree was the leader of the group. More men came and went from there, only suggesting that is everyone was getting their orders.

Jumping down from her perch in a tree, Kaie walked up to the tent. Looking behind her, she was surprised that the sentries hadn't spotted her. Shrugging, she arrived at the tent entrance. Clearing her throat, Kaie waited for someone to answer.

"Come in." A baritone voice spoke the words and to Kaie they seemed amused. "And I thought everyone knew to just-" the man turned around as Kaie entered. He had been rummaging through a saddle bag on the ground of the tent. He stood up and Kaie cowered. This man was twice her height and very broad in shoulder.

"A-are you in charge of this camp?" Kaie asked stuttering. She couldn't help it, she rarely saw people. Let alone tall people.

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"My name is not important but your camp is. You cannot be here." Kaie said gathering her courage to speak. She knew that it was important that she tell him the danger they were all in.

"And why not?" This man had put down whatever was in his hands and crossed his arms.

"Because, less than a candle mark away there is a guard house. They are scattered throughout the area. They recruit the willing and punish the resisters. They have spies everywhere. With such a large force, you will be spotted soon, if you already haven't." Kaie spoke with anger at these Tortallians for being so arrogant in their pride.

"This I did not know. But don't worry. We have a mage here that can veil us from anyone." The man sat down behind an untidy desk and studied her. Kaie felt uncomfortable.

"Well, how good is this veil anyway?" Despite herself, Kaie was interested. She had a little Gift and was always interested in learning new things.

"Well, it covers all the tents and the area it is in."

"Does it cover the cave over there as well?" Kaie asked uneasily.

"No it doesn't." Shaking her head Kaie turned to leave the tent.

"Then this veil doesn't work. I could see your camp from the ledge of my cave. If I can see you, then your veil must not be working." Kaie commented as she left. Outside, she took a deep breath. Her mind started to think fast. If she could see through the veil, then so could others. That means soldiers were coming and she had to get out of here. Running through the men milling about, she ran into one. Muttering an apology she reached the bottom of the ledge to her cave. There were small hand-holds she had carved into the stone years before to climb to her cave; they were much quicker than having to go to the slope that led to the entrance.

Arriving at her home, she dashed around looking for her father's old traveling packs. She had to get out before everyone got slaughtered. She wasn't a Tortallian and she wasn't going to die for their arrogance.

"Okay, I need: shirts, breeches, tunics, stockings, boots…" Kaie spoke the list aloud as she grabbed each item. When she was finished packing, she jumped off the ledge once more into the darkening night.

"Kel, this is a miracle." Neal had been ranting all day about the girl who had healed him. "My father can't even heal like that. I mean, she literally brought me back from the dead. Only the Lioness has done that, and then she had to bargain with a God to bring the King back."

Kel was rubbing her temples. They had just put the girl in her bedroll and left the cave. Neal had insisted that he be able to keep an eye on her, making sure she got no ill affects from the healing.

"That's grand Neal. But please, stop talking about her. Your wife might get jealous if she heard." Dom joined them as they walked through the camp. Sir Raoul had ordered that they camp in the only flat ground they had seen in days. They were leading the march to the capitol to kill King Maggur in the fourth year of the war.

At the age of twenty two, Kel was still single and a commander. A year before New Hope became a town and Kel had been relieved of her duties there. Tobe stayed along with the other children. Mistress Fanche was taking care of him now. The King had given her a field command and she was now in charge of over five hundred men. The idea still shocked her, but she pushed that feeling back.

"And why would my Yamani Lily be mad? She is currently happy taking care of young Yuka, who has just turned two years old." Neal said smiling. He was still such a romantic.

"Because, you are obsessing over a rather pretty girl who nearly killed you." Owen had walked up and heard their discussion, so he added his own teasing. He was now a Knight and engaged to Lord Wyldon's youngest daughter.

"Oh, you don't understand my scholarly interests. Now, be gone. I have to check on my PATIENT." Neal said the word loud and clear to make sure his point was across. Kel smiled as he climbed up the slope that led to the girl.

The girl. Kel couldn't get her mind around the fact that she lived in the cave in the wilderness away form everyone and have such a Gift. She had to admit that Neal was right to be interested in the girl. She had gotten angry, defended herself and nearly killed Neal. And yet through it all, she never truly tried to kill anyone, even they were the enemy.

Lost in thought, Kel and the others wandered around, trying to find something to do. When they couldn't Kel went to go to her tent that was placed next to Raoul's when someone ran into her. She caught a flash of black hair and scared blue eyes. It was the girl.

Kel hurried into Raoul's tent to find a rather agitated commander. She had never really seen him like this before. It must mean something bad has happened.

"Sir?" Raoul looked at Kel in surprise.

"Do you know where Numair is?" Kel thought about the days events.

"No so, I don't believe I have seen him. What is wrong?"

"According to our new friend, our veil doesn't work and there are probably men coming to fight us. Our plan of surprise attack won't work. Now go, alert the men. We may have a battle on our hands soon."

Please review. I hope you like the new chapter 2! 


End file.
